Drag conveyors or cable conveyors are known and generally include an outer tube through which a cable, chain or other traction element is drawn. Discs are attached to the traction element at periodic intervals. By moving the traction element in a transport direction, granular material that is fed through an opening in the tube into spaces between discs is carried forward through the tube to an unloading point so that the granular material can be discharged.
Known conveyor systems typically include one driving sprocket and one tensioning sprocket, with optional intermediate sprockets, that are rotationally driven to engage the discs arranged on the traction element to pull the traction element continuously. These sprockets typically have sprocket arms that defined disc-engaging surfaces for driving the traction element. The sprocket arms can become overly worn or experience loads that result in the disc-engaging surfaces wearing down and failing. Catastrophic failure can occur if worn sprocket tips are continuously used, which can damage the sprockets, traction element, or conveying discs.
Known methods for protecting against overly worn sprocket tips require personnel to manually inspect the sprocket tips. Removal and inspection of the sprocket tips can be required to fully assess the wear condition of the sprocket tips. These inspection methods are time consuming and require downtime, which is undesirable.
Existing wear indicator arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,185,391; 4,776,826; 5,348,515; and 6,415,735; as well as U.S. Pub. 2017/0241536.
It would be desirable to provide a wear indicator for a sprocket tip that is easily detectable, either by personnel or sensing equipment, and provides a reliable indication of the wear condition of the sprocket tip.